Fear of the Sayains
by RaneyLee
Summary: i'm not good at summaries, but it's about my own character, who happen's to be a Saiyan and comes to earth. Rape in the first chapter, but other than that, it's clean. I FINALLY UPDATED! [UNDER REVISION. TO BE CONTINUED IN SMDBZ CROSSOVERS]
1. Default Chapter

This is Sailor Vegeta here! Anyway, I'm  
going to give you the basic info. on who's who. Not the DBZ   
charcters, the scouts. They're the future scouts. Imperial-  
Queen Sereinity's daughters, Sarah and Rina, and their friends.  
~~~  
  
Name: Dorothy  
Race: Sayian   
Hair: Long, Brown Style: Ponytail  
Eyes: Brown  
Transformation: Sailor Vegeta   
  
Name: Sarah  
Race: 1/2 Lunarain 1/2 Dream Elf   
Hair: Blonde with pink streaks. Middle section of bangs also pink.  
Style: Long, Pigtails with buns on top.  
Eyes: Blue  
Transformation: Sailor Moon  
  
Name: Rina  
Race: Same as Sarah's   
Hair: Pink with purple streaks. Middle section of bangs also purple.  
Style: Longish, Pigtails with cones on top.   
Eyes: Purple  
Transformation: Sailor Mini Moon  
  
Name: Lilly  
Race: Coronian   
Hair: Long, Dirty Blonde Style: Down  
Eyes: Blue  
Transformation: Sailor Corona  
  
Name: a-Fina  
Race: Aquasian   
Hair: Short, Brown Style: Half up in bow  
Eyes: Blue  
Transformation: Sailor Aquasia  
  
Name: Lina  
Race: Sayian cougar  
Color: light silver blue fur  
Eyes: Blue  
Guardian of: Sailor Vegeta  
  
Name: Stormy  
Race: Evee  
Color: just as any other Evee  
Eyes: Blue  
Guardian of: Sailor Moon  
  
Name: Storm  
Race: Evee  
Color: Same as Stormy  
Eyes: Blue   
Guardian of: Sailor Mini Moon  
  
Name: Panthera   
Race: Coronain panther  
Color: Black with white neckI think  
Eyes: Blue  
Guardian of: Sailor Corona  
  
Name: Aqua  
Race: Rapidash  
Color: Mane:Dark blue Body: Light blue  
Eyes: Blue  
Guardian of: Sailor Aquasia  
  
~~~  
There's the guardians and scouts. Hope you enjoy the story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, there! Sailor Vegeta, here, and this is my next story. ^_^  
In the frist chapter there is rape involed, so, if you been raped or   
don't want to read this, then move on to the next chapter. Also  
this is my frist attempt at this, so go easy on me would you?   
Any way, buckle your seat belts, 'cause we're off!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any one but the story and the Sayian  
princess.   
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
I ran. That's the only thing I could think of doing. If I couldn't   
beat him the least I could do was run. My breath came out in   
pants and my chest burned as I ran througth the forest. I didn't   
look back for fear HE might be there. I know Sayians are known  
to be feared by many who have heard of them, but Sayians fear   
something, too. Something more terrifing. I should know, because  
I am one. Not thier parents, not their sibbilings, nor any other   
Sayian. It was another race of aliens, and HE was from that race.  
They could easily kill off an entire army of Sayian warriors with   
a single blast. I paused for only a second as I came to a small   
clearing about the size of a space pod. I took a single step into   
the clearing then suddenly felt a sharp pain travel up my spine and   
through every single one of my nerves, temperally paralizing me.  
Great. Just great. He caught me. I fell to my knees and stranggled  
a sharp cry of pain. He had found me, grabbed my tail, and jerked.  
Tears fogged my eyes, but my stubborn pride wouldn't let them fall.  
I couldn't let him have the pleasure of knowing he had caused me   
pain. His ugly voice laughed as I felt him move closer.  
Before I could blink, I found myself on my back with HIM straddling   
me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them up over my head then   
held them there with one hand. His other hand grabbed my hair and  
gave me a harsh kiss on the lips. I tried jerking away but his hold held  
me still. I felt a wetness move across my lips, but I kept my mouth   
clamped shut. He growled angrily then pulled away. His hand let go   
of my hair. For a second I thought he was going to let me go, but that  
thought vanished into thin air as he painfully sqeezed my right breast.  
I hissed softly and cluched my hands into fists. I heard a rip as my   
clothes were torn away. I sqeezed my eyes shut and turned my head   
away as he dipped his head down to my naked chest. My eyes opened   
when nothing happened, but I instently regreted my action as his mouth  
latched onto my breast and sucked as hard as he could. More pain traveled   
trough my body in addition to his foot on my tail. I closed my eyes and set  
my jaw, but a single tear fell from my eye. His evil chuckle told me he seen  
my tear, then he sucked all the harder. His long nails grazed the nipple of  
my other breast, gently at frist, then his nails dug into the skin of my   
stomache and side. I heard a whimper as a few more tears fell from my eyes.  
"You like that, don't you?" he said evilly.  
He sat up and with a single jerk, the rest of my clothes were off and laying,  
shredded on the forest floor. He forcefully spread my legs and knelt between  
them. I heard the sound of clothes being removed.  
"You're going to enjoy this, 'princess'" I heard.  
Next thing I felt was a worse pain travel up my body. I screamed, not being   
able to hold my agony in any longer. I felt his length push farther in, breaking   
my barrier. Hot tears streamed down my face as I silently pleaded for the   
pain to stop. He pumped in and out fast, hard, and rough. With each thrust  
pain came, becoming less and less beable. Finally, he stopped. Before, he   
pulled away though, I felt a strange warmth travel up my abodmen. My eyes   
widen as I reallized what HE had just done. NO! my mind screamed. He let   
me lose and stood, pulling up his pants. He chuckled evilly as he turned and   
walked away with his cape blowing in the wind.  
"Sleep well, princess, *hehehe*," he powered up and left.  
I turned over on my side and sobbed. Why did this have to happen to me?   
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
Well, what ya think? I think it's pretty good for 1st p.o.v. This is Sailor Vegeta,  
signing out. You've got to reveiw now, ya' hear? 


	3. Chapter 2

Here I am, again. Here's chapter two, too. Well, on with  
the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any thing, but the story, the Sayian   
princess, two DBZ posters, and a Luna Sphere. Oh, yeah, I  
also own a Poke'mon calender, four gold trading cards,...OW!  
Vegeta! *turns seat around to see a scowling prince* What in  
Dende's name did you do that for?!  
Vegeta: Get on with the blasted story, girl. *crosses arms* I   
don't think they want to hear your yabbering!  
Alight, alright, already! *swevles chair around* Anyways,   
here we go!  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
I layed there awake hours after HE left. The cold air brushed   
against my skin, making me curl into a tight ball with my tail  
wrapped around me. My wounds were still open and were slowly  
closing. Then my sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps  
and voices. Male voices. I shivered slightly as they came closer.  
"So, you're saying, he acually beat you?"   
"Yeah, finally," laughter.  
"I bet he was really happy. It took what, about 15 years just to  
win a sparring match? Whoa!"  
The sounds were coming from behind me. I didn't move. I was   
scared, yes, but I didn't have the strength. I'd lost to much blood,  
so I just layed there, shivering from cold and fright. Slightly, I   
shifted then whimpered as pain shot through me like a bullet. The  
footsteps stopped, and I frooze.  
"Dad, did you here that?"  
"Yeah, Gohan, I did."  
I heard the footsteps again. Softer and slower this time. Oh, no!   
They're coming to get me! I whimpered again as a tear slowly slid   
down my cheek.  
"Dad, over there."  
Footsteps move faster, then a gasp. No, two gasps.  
"Gohan, go back to the house a get something to cover her with!"  
"Ok, I'm going."  
"Today, not tommorow! Now hurry up!"  
"I'm going, I'm going, I'm gone!"   
Running footsteps faded away.  
"That boy..."   
Footsteps slowly come closer.  
"You're going to be okay now..."  
I shiver.   
"I'm not going to hurt you..."  
Says you. I stayed curled in a ball, trying to hide what dignity I had  
left. The male stepped closer, I shivered harder. He stopped.  
"You really got beat up, didn't you." a sigh.  
I sobbed. I had been trying to forget what just happened.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."  
I stayed silent as I sniffed. I didn't understand. Why was he being   
so kind? I was nothing. Nothing but an empty shell. The shell of the  
Sayian princess. I wanted nothing more than to lay here and die. I  
heard running footsteps again. They brust from the bushes and ran   
toward us. I stiffened, fearing the worst.  
"Slow down, Gohan! She's scared, now quit running, son!"  
The footsteps stopped. I slowly relaxed.   
"Here, hand me that blanket."   
A few seconds past, nothing. Then something covered my body,   
blocking the cold.   
"Now, I'm not going to hurt you. Gohan and I are going to take you  
to our home and let Chi Chi fix you up, alright?"  
I hesitated. I didn't know whether I should let this man touch me or  
not. Finally, I slightly nodded. I felt a pair of strong arm wrap around   
my body and pick me up. I sighed at the warm, comfortable feeling I  
got in this man's arms. I felt safe. Why? I guess I would find out   
later. Relaxing, I closed my eyes and let the darkness over take me.  
  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
There's that chapter! Please reveiw and tell me what you think.  
Ja! You want to come tell our wonderful auddeince bye, Trunks?  
Trunks: Yeah! *waves* Bye! See you next year! *snickers*  
Any way, see ya'! 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back and I've got chapter 3 here. I'm sorry my chapters are   
so short, but bare with me. To answer a few questions, Vegeta  
isn't the one who rapes the character, it's an evil guy, but not   
Sayian. This takes place after the Buu saga, which never occured,  
and Goku never died, so Gohan's stronger than in the show. Goku's  
about at level 3 with Vegeta not far behind. Anyway on with the   
Chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Poke'mon. The only thing I own is  
Lina and Sailor Vegeta. The other characters don't belong to me  
either. They're my friends'.  
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
I woke up to a warm, comfortable feeling, along with the smells  
of food, clanging of pots and pans, and people talking. Slowly, I  
sat up, wincing, and looked around the room. There was a window   
to my left, nearby a door that most likely lead to a closet. Next to   
the door I spotted a well furnished desk with a chair. To my right  
was a chair of some sort in the corner, next to it another door that  
was left slightly ajar. Next to my bed was a small table. On it, I   
found a bean laying on a peice of paper. Picking it up, I read the   
message. 'This is a sensu bean. If you eat it, it will restore your  
strength. You can trust us. We aren't going to hurt you,' it read.  
I looked down at the little green bean in my hand. How was that   
thing supposed to heal me?! I shrugged then, taking my chances,  
popped the thing in my mouth and swallowed. For a second, nothing  
happened, then I didn't feel any pain. None whatsoever. I stood and  
walked to the door, quite impressed by the bean. Stepping out into  
a hallway, the scent of food grew stronger and I followed my nose   
to a kitchen. There, a dark hair woman was cooking. I just stared  
at the piles of food on the table. Three others sat at the table, waiting  
to eat, I guess.   
"Goten, would you mind checking up on that young lady up stairs?"  
The youngest boy jump up.  
"Sure, Mom."  
I smiled. I remember having a family. They were dead now. I didn't   
know about my brother. Breaking from my thoughts, I silently stepped  
thourgh the doorway.  
"No need, M'am."  
The woman jumped and turned, as did the three males. I swallowed  
hard and faught to keep myself from stepping back. The woman smiled  
and set down her spoon then came toward me. Relax, I told myself, they  
provide hospotality and you fear them. Your a Sayian, they're humans.  
What harm can they do? I let the woman come to me.  
"My name is Chi Chi." she smiled.  
"I... I... I'm Dorothea. But... but call me Dorothy." I muttered so low, she  
probably had to lean forward to hear me.  
"Well, Dorothy. I hope you're feeling well enough to eat, 'cause I made   
a big lunch. Come sit down."  
I hesitated and bit my bottom lip as I studied my toes, now noticeing  
I had no shoes on. Go on, you idiot. She's providing something to eat, it  
difinatly isn't Sayian-like to turn down food, now start walking!! I looked   
up greatfully.  
"Are.... are you sure? I mean, I have a large appitite and I don't want to  
discust you."  
"Nonsense! You can't eat more than these three combined, so sit while  
I finish dinner."  
I nodded mutely, not thinking of any thing else that would do as a combat,  
then sat next to the young boy named Goten.  
"So, who brought me here?"   
My voice was so low you had to have sensitive hearing to hear it, especially  
when my head down. Suprisingly, though, I got an answer.  
"Gohan and I did. My name's Goku this is Gohan," I glanced up long enough  
to see who was who,"And this is..."  
"I'm Goten!"  
Startled, I jumped and looked at the youngster. He was grinning. That   
grin turned into a soft frown as he looked at me confused.  
"Did I scare you? I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."  
I smiled weakly,"Yeah, I'm fine, kid. Just don't do that again, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Dinner is served!"   
Chi Chi came to the table holding a large pot, set it down, and went back  
fo another. I couldn't let her do that by herself after all they had done for  
me, so up I got and went to help her. She jumped again when I grabbed   
a pot from her that seemed to be giving her trouble.  
"Where do you want it?"  
"You don't worry about where it goes. I want you to go sit. Now."  
"I can't. I'm repaying you." I grinned,"Now where ya' want it?"  
"*sigh* Anywhere on the table will be fine."  
We quickly finished and sat down to eat. After I finished, I watched Goku,  
Gohan, and Goten finish what was left. Both there speed and how much they  
ate amazed me. They ate Sayians, that I couldn't deny. I cleared and   
washed the dirty dishes, all the while thinking if it was possible for other   
Sayians to be alive. Most likely. The dishes were soon done, after shooing   
Chi Chi away, of course. With a sigh, I looked out the window to see someone  
decind from the air a land. My eyes widened and I turned and fled up to the   
guestroom, telling Chi Chi and Goku someone's at the door as I past. I had   
barely reached the stairs when the front door open and in walked the most   
unexpected surprise I've ever known.   
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
Here's ch 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Now I need some reveiws, so please, for  
Dende's sake, REVEIW! Anyway, ja! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's Chapter 4 and thanks for the reviews. I think  
I'm doing a pretty good job at keeping this story updated,  
don't you? Here's the chap.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the evil  
guy and his race,  
Sailor Vegeta, and  
Lina.   
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
"Hey, guys!" it was Goku.  
"We weren't expecting... you... uh oh. Dorothy! Dear,   
are you alright?"  
I didn't answer Chi Chi's calls, which I guess caused her to  
worry more.   
"Dorothea?" I heard her climbing up the stairs.  
"I'm fine. I'll be down in a miniute, I think."  
"If you're worried they're going to hurt you, they won't. We'll  
be waiting for you, ok?"  
"K."   
That seemed to satisfy her, 'cause she went back down the   
stairs.  
"She okay, Chi Chi?"  
"I guess. She said she'll be down in a miniute, she thinks."  
A new female voice spoke up,"Who are we talking about?"  
"You'll find out when, umm, if she comes out," Goku again.  
"What do you mean 'if she comes out?'" another new voice.  
This one sounded familier. It sounded like...  
"Vegeta..." I rushed to the door and literliy flew down the stairs.  
"Vegeta?"   
Yep, it was him alright. I flung myself into his arms, causing   
us both to hit the floor. He seemed shocked at frist, but then   
wrapped an arm around my sholders.   
"Catfish?"   
"That's my nickname, so don't wear it out," I giggled happily as   
I stood and pulled him to his feet.  
"Well, that's more graditude she's shown us today."   
"Sorry, Goku. I guess I got a little overexcited."  
"It's Kakarrot, Catfish."  
"Huh? Kakarrot? That's a Sayian name," I turned to Goku,  
"You're a Sayian?"  
"Yeah."  
I felt stares on me and looked at blue haired woman and lavender  
haired boy. They both had blue eyes. I studied the woman's face  
for a miniute then moved my gaze to her neck to see a bite mark and  
smiled.   
"He marked you?"  
Her hand moved to her neck as she blushed and looked away. I   
smriked, feeling my pride coming back.  
"Welcome to the family."  
She looked up with a start,"What do you mean?"  
"Can't you tell?" I frowned as I crossed my arms and spread my feet  
slightly apart, copying Vegeta's pose, then narrowed my eyes in a glare.  
Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth at the two of us.   
"You're related?"  
I nodded.  
"Oh, boy. Another royalty demanding to be bowed to." she rolled her   
eyes.  
"You told them to do that?!" Vegeta smriked,"*sigh* Don't worry about  
that. Unlike this nutcase, I don't like being bowed to. 'To' MUCH respect."  
I poked my tounge out of my mouth.   
"Wew, that's a relief," Goku pretended to wipe sweat off his brow.  
"Well, anyway, my name's Bulma and this is Trunks."  
I bent down to be eye level with the boy,"So I guess I'm your aunt."  
He shrugged.   
"Well, if you're going to be that way, I guess I'll have ta'..." I smirked,  
do the .."I pounced," tickle torture!" I started tickling him while he scwermed,  
kicked, punched, yelled, and laughed.  
"Quit!... Stop!.... I'll do anything!.... Quit!"  
"Give up."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Alright, I give!!! I give!! Let me go!" I did and was rewarded with a bear hug.  
I smiled and hugged him back. I'm happy I didn't die. I couldn't believe I   
wanted to.  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
Here we are! How was it? Write and tell me about it. Ja to all, and to all a   
good night! Don't ask about that. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy people are enjoying this   
story as much as I am. Well, here we are with chapter 5! Let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I already told you, so you already know. ^_^  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
As I hugged Trunks, I felt something. Not in the house, outside.  
I frowned as my eyes snapped open and looked over at the door. My  
eyes widened and I bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to keep from  
whimpering. It was HIM! How did he find me? I mently slapped   
myself. Duh, he followed either Goku or my energy one. I pried Trunks  
loose then stood and slowly walked to the door. Should I try to face my  
fear? I couldn't beat him, but I had to try. I was a Super Sayian and   
Super Sayian level 3 at that. Sayians didn't give up, 'I' didn't anyway.   
"Where are you going?"  
"To face my fear Vegeta. 'Our' fear."  
"What?"  
"The Zarbon, Vegeta. I'm going to go face him. He's right outside, so  
I must."  
"You are most certianly NOT going out there!!! Do you have any idea...?!"  
"Yes, I do. I know...I know what he can do..."   
Tears blinded my eyes as I grabbed the door knob and turned it. Just as I   
was going to open the door, a hand grabbed my wrist. My eyes meet with  
blue eyes. Bulma.   
"Do you dare go out this door. You do, I'll scream your ears off when you   
come back in."  
"But..."  
It was no use. I couldn't come up with a combat as I was usaully able to   
do. I blinked when I felt his energy disappear, but I heard his voice in my   
head.  
"Four years, princess. You have four years to get ready for me. Hehehe..."  
Suddenly, there was a scratch at the door. Wait a cotton-pickin'-minuite!  
Scratch! Why the heck would someone scratch at the door when they could  
knock?! I turned to look at Chi Chi.  
"May I?"  
She nodded. I looked confusedly at the door, shrugged, then opened it. To  
my surprise, I didn't see anyone. I looked from one side to another, but found  
no one. Then..  
"Amen..."  
I looked down to see a familer looking blue-gray cougar cub. My eyes went   
wide when I relized who it was. My adviser and guardian, Lina.  
"Lina?! Is that you?!"  
She nodded.  
"The Scouts found out what happened to you and they sent me here. So,   
here I am." she smiled.  
I stood there, dumbfounded that the Scouts would somehow find out. My   
eyes narrowed.  
"How?"  
"How, what?"  
"How did they find out?"  
"Oh, uh... Pluto told them."  
My eyes narrowed farther. Dangit, Pluto. You always have to go meddling  
in someone else's bussiness, don't you?  
"Now, Princess. I know you're aggravaited at Pluto, but don't be. She meant  
no harm."  
"Lina, how many times..."  
"Do I have to say: Don't call me Princess? I know, I know."  
"Then start using that knowlegde."  
"Yes, your highn... I mean, yes, Dea."  
"Thank you."  
I turned to Chi Chi and Goku.  
"May, I let her in?"  
Chi Chi answered frist.  
"Well, I don't know. Will she harm anyone?"  
I looked down at Lina.  
"No, m'am. I won't harm a fly if Dorothy isn't in danger."  
"Alright, then. What do you think, Goku?"  
"Sure, fine by me."  
With that, Lina stepped inside and set at my feet after a closed the door.  
"Now, tell me actually why Pluto enjoys snooping in other people's bussiness.  
I gave her no permission whatsoever to look into what happened to me. I can take   
care of myself."  
"She wasn't snooping, besides, you ARE a scout, so she kept watch over you,  
just like everyone else. She told the Scouts and they sent me to come help."  
"See! I wanted that to be keep secret and what does she go do?! Go and tell  
people! When I get my hands on her...!"  
My threat hung in the air as I looked blankly at the ground. My eyes foged up with  
tears and I closed my eyes. Quickly, I decided to go vist the one I knew I could   
always count on. I focused on his energy then the room faded away to be replaced  
by a familar place with a white tiled floor, plants here and there, and the sky as a ceiling.  
My hot tears flowed down my cheeks as I fell to the floor. I heard soft footsteps come   
my direction and then stop next to me. The person sat and wrapped their arms around  
me. I leaned into the person as sobs racked my body.  
"I know and it's going to be okay."  
"Don't tell, please. You, Korin, Mr, Popo, and Vegeta are the only ones I can trust   
anymore"  
"We're not trust worthy anymore, my dear?"  
My crying instantly stopped as I looked up at the two people I thought I would never   
see again.  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
Ah, who is it? Only I know, but you can guess! And I want to hear what they are! ~_^   
Sorry it took so long to get the chap. out, but it's here now. Chapter 6 will be out sooner.  
Until then, ja ne! Review please. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, Chapter 6 here! See, I told you it would be out sooner!   
And, no. They are not Shin and Kibito or two of the scouts. Good  
guesses, though. ^_^ Alright, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You know so don't bug me. I DO own the song, though.  
If you want to use it, ask me frist.  
  
  
~~Chapter 6~~  
  
I looked up at the last two people I thought I would never see. There stood   
a male and female Sayian. My eyes widened and my lips slowly turned from  
a frown to a smile.   
"Mother? Father?"   
I got up and just stared at them. Before I knew what I was doing, I flung   
myself into their arms.  
"Mom, Dad!" I pulled away,"But I thought you were... were dead. How did...?"  
"Don't worry about that. We're here and that's all that matters. We saw what  
happened."  
Tears filled my eyes when mom brought up the subject. I turned away, trying  
to hide them. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to the  
person. Mom started to hum my favoriate song in my ear.  
"Mama, can you sing it for me? Please."  
She sat on the floor Indian style, with me in her lap. Oddly, I felt like 6 again, of  
course, who wouldn't.  
"Hush now, my child.  
Dry all your tears  
I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so.  
You can cry your eyes out,   
but remember this, my dear,  
I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so.  
I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so.  
  
Hush now, my child.  
Look into my eyes.  
If you won't believe me   
then I won't bide the time.  
You'll be safe with me,   
I'll be sure of that,  
'cause I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so.  
I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so.  
  
Hush now, my child.  
I'll be right here.  
You can always depend on me whenever you feel alone  
If you don't believe me  
Now listen up, my dear.  
I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so.  
I'm going to sit here and hold you for an eternity or so."  
  
The song soothed me as I thought back to memories of my childhood days when  
mom or dad had tucked me in my bed. I would wake up to nightmares and be sung  
to sleep by one of them. I yawned. The song was putting me to sleep like it used  
to. My father kneeled on one knee next to us and rubbed my back.  
"Mama, papa..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I missed you."  
Another yawn. With that, I drefted off into sleep as my mother softly sung the song  
again.   
  
~Later~  
  
I woke up in another bed. I remembered where I was: the Lookout. I smiled as I   
swung my feet over the side of the bed and padded out of the room to outside. There,  
I saw mom and dad talking to Dende. The wind blew my mom's short hair back behind   
her as she laughed. Her voice, along with dad's, made me smile. I couldn't believe so  
many people who heard of my parents, thought they were cruel and heartless. They  
weren't. They were a wonderful king and queen as well as wonderful parents. I had   
always been papa's little girl and Vegeta was always mama's boy. I had dad's sweet  
personality and a little of mom's temper while Vegeta was just the oppisite. I broke out  
of my thoughts as someone landed on the Lookout. I reconized the familer white cape  
a turban and smriked. Piccolo was another I could trust. I watched as his eyes narrowed  
at my parents as he growled.   
"Dende, who is this?"  
"Don't worry Piccolo. They're...  
"They're my parents, Piccolo."  
I stepped out and stood in their view. Piccolo grunted then turned away as he sat down   
to meditate. I rolled my eyes at the Namek as I smiled then walked over to the group of  
three.  
"How well did you sleep, dear?"   
"Very well, thank you. So, how did you uh... get here?"  
"The Crystal. It, along with your grief, brought us back."   
"Oh..."  
"It's okay, little girl. It's ok," papa wrapped his arms around me.  
I sighed, taking in his scent. I felt something soft wrap around my waist and relized it was  
his tail. I smiled and looked up at him. Oh, how I hated the short gene. I pulled away.  
"I'll be right back."  
With that the area fazed away to be replaced by the outside of a house. Sighing, I knocked  
on the door. It opened to reveil Gohan. He smiled.  
"You're back! Come in!"  
I smirked then stepped inside the house. Everyone looked up when I stepped into the living  
room. Vegeta's face brighten just a bit.   
"They're alive." I smiled happily.  
"Who?"   
"Your grandparents."  
"They're alive?"   
I nodded.  
"Does this mean I get to meet them?"  
I nodded again.  
  
  
~~Chapter 6~~  
  
Well, how was it? I know I'm bringing back past characters, but it's my story. Anyway,  
review please. I want to know if you like it or not! ^_^ C ya' later! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry for the lateness. I've been a little busy, espasilly since we got   
a new computer. It's an evil computer! No, really. It is! Well, here's chapter 7!  
I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: You know.  
  
  
~~Chapter 7~~  
  
I smiled at Trunks, happy that he wanted to meet his grandparents.  
"So... Who wants to go?"  
Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten looked at each other then nodded.  
Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks, of course, wanted to come.   
"Well, let's go. They're waiting."  
With that, I teleported us back to the Lookout. Just as I had expected,  
my mom and dad were there, talking with Dende once agian. They looked  
up and mom smiled. The three came over to us and mom hugged Vegeta,  
tightly. After thrity seconds of getting his breath squeezed out, he escaped  
her grasp, wheezing for air. Bulma snickered at Vegeta.  
"That's Vegeta's mate, Bulma, and their son, Trunks," I whispered to my   
parents.  
Mom smiled then hugged Bulma just tightly enough to squeeze the breath  
ouy of her lungs. Vegeta snickered lightly at Bulma as she fought for air  
after she was turned loose. Mother then hugged Trunks gently. He hugged  
her back with a shout of 'Grandma!' Goku slapped Vegeta lightly on the   
back to help him get his breath back. It worked alright! Vegeta spun on his  
heel and back slapped him. Goku instently ran.  
"Kakarot! Get back here so I can kill you!"   
Vegeta took off after Goku, growling in furstration.  
"And that's Goku or Kakarot, this is his mate or wife, Chi Chi, and their   
son's, Gohan and Goten. Guy's this is my mom, Queen Carena, and my dad,   
King Vegeta."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Yes, it's nice to be able to meet Vegeta's parents."   
Mom and Dad nodded.  
"It's nice to have met you, too."   
I glanced over a Vegeta and Goku. I think I'm going to start calling him Kakarot,  
I thought. I laughed at the two, seeing how much they acted like kids fighting over  
a toy. I turned back to Dende.  
"Dende, he said I have four years, but I don't think there's anyway to beat him."  
"There is a way," he motioned to my stomache, "You just have to give the child  
time."  
I blushed as I looked at my, for now, flat abdomen.  
"Your joking, right?"  
"I'm afraid not."  
"But, I'm only fifteen!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I am SO not ready for this!"   
I place my hand on my forehead as I tilted my head back in frustration.  
"It's going to be okay, hon."   
"Dad! How can you say that?! I just got r... oh, nevermind."  
With that I ran to the edge of the lookout and jumped over, flying off. I could faintly  
hear someone trying to call me back, but I paid no attention. I was mad. Mad at   
the Zarbon, mad at Dende, mad at my parents, just simpily mad at the world, especially  
Pluto and the scouts. Couldn't thay mind their on business?! No, of course not. I flew   
blindly over the land and water as tears began to take over. I couldn't believe I almost  
blurted out what happened in front of everyone. I knew Piccolo probably saw what   
happened and I knew he wouldn't say anything, thank goodness! Something warm slid  
down my cheek. Was I crying? I touched my cheek. Yea, I was. Sigh. I thought   
about the baby growing in my stomache. It would be three years old by the four years  
would be up, so how could it beat Zerak at age three? I'm sure Dende had something  
up his sleeve. I stopped and glanced around to see I was in a desert. I closed my eyes   
to try and calm down, but, instead, I just got more frustrated. Finally, I just let out a yell  
and energy ingulfed me. My ponytail holder distentagrated and my hair few up in yellow  
spikes. My tail went yellow and my eyes went green. I didn't stop there, though. I kept   
pushing my power upwards all the way to level three. I insently charged out in anger in a  
fury of punches and kicks. Dust and sand flew into my eyes, blinding me, but I didn't  
care. Suddenly, I stopped when I felt a strong power level behind me. Turning, I saw  
Kakarot in Super Sayian mode. He didn't say a word, just motioned to me with his hands  
to attack. I did so without hesitation. We fought for hours, it felt like, maybe minuites,   
until I got thrown to the ground for the hundenth time. I didn't get up. Instead, I powered   
all the way down and layed there, panting. I looked up at Kakarot and smirked as I sat up.  
"Thanks."  
"No, problem."  
He landed next to me and the desert faded only to be replaced by trees and a stream   
nearby. He washed himself off and I did the same then streched out on my back. He   
layed down a few feet away with a sigh.   
"Want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head.  
"I don't know..."  
"I understand if you don't."  
I sighed softly as I looked up at the clouds. Should I or should I not?   
  
~~Chapter 7~~  
  
Well, what ya' think? Should she tell him? Review please and I'll try to get the next   
chapter out sooner. See ya'! 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chap., as promised. Well,  
here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to write this stupid thing?!?!?!?!   
  
~~Chapter 8~~  
  
Yeah, I think I should. It might get some of the load off my mind...  
"It started a few years ago, after I escaped Freezia. I happened run into   
Zerak and he took me in. At frist, he was sorta' nice, but when I found out he  
was a Zarbon, he started tortureing me day and night, just like Freezia did. I  
tried to escape, knowing Freezia treated me better than HE did, but each time  
I did, he just tortured me worse. After a while I was finally able to escape. We   
were close to earth, so I teleported here when I felt Vegeta's energy here. He  
followed me and chased me until he caught me. Then... he... he... oh, I can't   
say it!"   
I rolled over on my side and curled into a fatal postion as I sobbed.  
"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay. It's okay..."  
Kakarot pulled me to him and hugged me, trying to comfort me. I sobbed on  
his sholder. He was acting just like a father comforting his daugther. It felt nice  
to know someone really cared. Someone knowing when somebody just need   
to talk. I felt betrayed by my friends and family. I couldn't say that about Vegeta,  
though. He knew nothing of this. I took a breath and tried to say what happened.  
"He... he r.. raped me, Kakarot. He raped me. It hurt and I hate him! He stole  
the one thing I held dear most..."  
My voice trialed off and I brust into tears again. Kakarot still held me, letting me  
soak his gi in tears. I slowly looked up, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"Y... you won't tell, will you? I... there's enough people who knows, but I feel like  
they don't care."  
"I won't say a word, I promise."  
"Thank you."  
I smiled then yawned and rested my head on his sholder, letting sleep take over  
for the second time that day.  
  
~~Chapter 8~~  
  
Sorry to make this thing so short, but I'm STUCK! Does anyone have any ideas  
they'ld like to share? Please tell me. Until then, Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! I'm a little unstuck now, thanks, Chibi Goku. Usuaully my   
best friend would help me get unstuck, but she know's nothing of this   
story (considering I write most on paper). Anyway, let's see how this chap.  
comes out.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, leave me be, already!!!  
  
~~Chapter 9~~  
  
"NO! LET GO!"  
I struggled as Zerak's hand squeezed my neck even more. Choking and   
gasping, I struggled to remove his hand. He evilly grined as he brought his  
hand up to my right breast and squeezed. My eyes widened and I kicked   
out at his stomache.  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO!"  
I kicked again and he frowned as he brought his hand to my abodmen. I   
felt the warmth of an energy ball and gritted me teeth, waiting. He let the   
blast go and I sat up, panting as sweat slid down my face. I looked around  
the bedroom as I slowly relaxed. Shivering, I slid my fingers through my hair  
as I thought back to the dream. No, that was no dream, that was a nightmare.  
There was no dream in which you get killed in. I took a deep breath as I   
climbed out of the bed and went out the door, down a long hall, and some stairs  
to the next floor down. I stopped to look at a picture that caught my eye. In it  
was Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi, Kakarot, a younger version of Gohan, some boy  
who looked like the older version of Trunks holding a baby boy who was pulling  
his hair. Also Piccolo and a few other people I didn't know, yet, I believed.   
"Oh, hello! You're finally up! C'mon, everyone is waiting for you!"  
I turned to look at a very perky, very blond and blue eyed lady standing behind  
me. I smilied slightly and followed her down a few hallways with her gabbering  
all the way. Mrs. Briefs, she said her name was. She lead me into a room which  
looked like a living room if you asked me. I saw my mom, Chi Chi, and Bulma   
sitting, talking away. They looked up when we came in.  
"You're up! I was wondering how long you were going to stay in bed!"   
"Yeah, I guess. How long was I asleep?"  
"Oh, a few hours at the most."   
"Oh..."  
I looked around.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Outside, in the gravity room. Why?"   
"Just wondering. If you don't mind, I'm going outside to get a little fresh air."  
I trotted to the door and went down the hall.  
"Excuse me, young lady, but you're not going anywhere!"   
I snickered as I made my way outside with Bulma coming after me. I made it to my  
destenation and climbed into a nearby tree. Bulma stormed out the door and looked  
around for a moment, 'huphed,' then turn on her heel and went back inside. Chuckling,  
I jumped down from the tree and found myself looking at a round dome of some sort.  
Inside, I could see flashes of light moving around. Explosions sounded from inside. I  
smirked slightly. That must be the gravity room. I peered through the window in the   
door. Inside was Vegeta, Dad, and Kakarot. I watched, fasinated, and finally opened   
the door and stepped in. I felt the weight of the gravity change bear down on my body  
as I watched. I didn't know weather to join them or stand there, well, I didn't know 'till  
an energy blast almost hit my head. I growled and leaped forward with my fist ready   
and in front of me. I hit Vegeta and knocked him back into the wall. He jumped up and  
smriked.  
"So, you finally decided to join us. Take this!"  
He fired an energy blast at me. I blocked it with a grin and fired my own blast at  
Kakarot.   
"Maybe. Why? Do you want me asleep?"  
Vegeta grunted.  
"I'll take that as a no."  
I smirked then rushed at my father. With a laugh, he dodged then threw a punch at my  
face, which I caught. I kicked out at his ankles. He jumped up and over my head. I looked   
up to see both Vegeta and Kakarot coming at me. Vegeta had a fist aimed for my gut and  
Kakarot... well he looked like he was going to kick me. I carefully block Vegeta's punch (AN  
Guess why), but wasn't fast enough to dodge Kakarot. He kicked me in the side and I went   
silding towards the wall. Jumping up, I charged at the three and so a three on one spar   
started until Kakarot sided with me.   
  
~~Three hours later~~  
  
The four of us panted with exaustion as we looked at each other then started laughing. Man,  
did this feel good! All through the fight before Kakarot made the teams even, he had been   
careful of my abdomen, he and Dad. But Vegeta, meanwhile, tried again and agian to get   
through my guard to my stomache and each time, I blocked or dodged. Vegeta turned off the   
gravity and we all went outside. I layed on the ground with a laugh and the other three sat down.   
Maybe I should get out more often...  
  
~~Chapter 9~~  
  
Hey guys. Sorry this took so long and Chibi Goku, I might use the idea about going into the  
Hyperbolic Time Chamber, no abortion! Anyway, next chapter will be out between now and   
summer. Give this girl a little time! I can't work on the story during school! Anyway, for now  
bye! 


	11. notes

Hello, out there. I'm sorry I have not updated lately, but I have my reasons. I'm sure most of you have  
heard of the tragic car accident on April 16 in Liberty, Ms and about the two that were killed. My entire school is mourning over the lose of our two students. Thankfully, their little sister made it out not seriously injured. It might be a few more days before I have another chapter out on my stories. Until later, after all of this blows over some, take care! Sailor Vegeta 


	12. Chapter 10

Okay, so I lied. It was after summer that I updated. One reason I haven't got this up a bit sooner is 'cause this EVIL computer decided to wack out and we had to reboot the whole thing!!! i lost every thing I had on it and am STILL trying to catch back up to where I was. Anyway, I bettcha' are gettin' tried of listening to me, so I'm gonna' 'Get This Party Started'.  
  
Disclaimer: We all should know who owns who here, so shush. And one more thing, the narrater, or main character, is not a full blooded Saiyan. She's half Saiyan, half Puckworldian, or Duck, though it is unknown to her until I say. Her mom is a Puckworldian in a Saiyan disquise, just to let you know. NOW on to the story. I may add someone else in later... alright alright, I'll shut up!  
  
~~Chapter 10~~  
  
Over the past three months, I had moved out of Goku's house and into Capsule Corp two weeks earlier. (Both my parents also lived there...) By now, I had started showing simtems(An: Sp?) of pregency as in morning sickness, eating more than usual, and of course, losing my fine toned abs, heh. I started wearing baggy clothes about the thrid month... wait a minuite, how'd I get so ahead? Anyway, Vegeta, being that stubbron butt he is, started to get suspicious. He asked me about why I was acting so different and wouldn't let the subject drop. I finally gave up after three(do we see a pattern here?) days and layed the whole out on him, crying as I did. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy.(Itn't this werid, that kid's gonna be 1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Puckworldian, and 1/3 Zaarbon, that's the correct spelling, not the ohter way.) He wanted revenge, but I didn't want him to do anything. I mean, if I couldn't beat him, then Vegeta most defenatly couldn't, so why do you think I'ld let him? i continued my training as much as I could. I got to know Trunks better, too, and he showed me to his favoraite places to go, one being the book store where they had had a HUGE comic section. Man, I dove into those comics. I also learned what a pranktser the kid was. Every now and then, I'll team up with him and help him with pranks on his and my parents. We'ld even play pranks on Gohan, in or out of school. Bulma decided she was going to put me in school with Gohan after I had my kid, but for the time being, she was going to teach me, herself. Mom took up on where she left off on my swordsmen skills.(Before she was killed in Frezia's invasion, she had given me her saber as a gift and taught me how to use it.) Well, after the second month, I started wearing baggy clothes, as i said before. I didn't want to look like I'd swallowed a basket ball and it got stuck when I went to visit, meet someone, or anything acually. I wanted my normal, thin figure back, but that would be another six months and then I'll have to start training again to pick up where Ieft off, geeze... One other thing I learned was to never go in public without wrapping your tail around your waist first. I'll never understand humans... I picked up a few knew sports, as well, such as ice hockey, baseball, football, softball, should I name off any others? Hmmm... I wonder what the next few months will bring. I guess I'll find out over time...  
  
~~Chapter !0~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it better than the other chapters? If so, should I rewrite the others? I'll probably rewrite chapter 1 and put more Identifactions up as well. I'm not sure though. if time premits, I might. Please review. Maybe I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Man I hope so... Anyway, review, and tell me what you think, or else I've been given permission to straggle you!! 


End file.
